


you set this soul on fire with your love

by wartransmission



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M, One Shot, Stripper AU, Stripper!Viktor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-02
Updated: 2017-07-02
Packaged: 2018-11-22 08:58:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11376894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wartransmission/pseuds/wartransmission
Summary: “His posture certainly does well in hiding his…assets.”Viktor shrugs. “He’s shy.”“You told me that you only met here, in the club?” Chris says questioningly. “What would a shy man like him be doing with you, when your first meeting had you stripping on stage?”“Maybe not shy,” Viktor concedes, a gleam beginning to show in his eyes as the performance on stage slowly nears its end. “More…reserved, and unintentionally flirtatious.”[In which Viktor works part-time as a stripper, and Yuuri is a regular at his club. There are also, perhaps, a couple of misunderstandings and tiny secrets.]





	you set this soul on fire with your love

“You’ve really got that boy wrapped around your finger, huh?”

Viktor hums a half-hearted response, peeking through the gap in the curtain as his Yuuri takes a seat near the stage. “The reverse would be truer, I think,” Viktor says, a smile playing on his lips as he watches Yuuri pulling out his phone to, probably, scroll through Instagram instead of watching the performance happening on stage. “And he’s hardly a boy.”

“Upon closer inspection,” Chris teases, peeking out of the curtain with him, “I’d say you’re right.” He takes his time to look at Yuuri, gaze taking in the subtle muscle hidden by his awkward, timid posture. Yuuri looks as if he’s sitting squeezed in between two people, even though he’s sitting alone in his table. “His posture certainly does well in hiding his… _assets_.”

Viktor shrugs. “He’s shy.”

“You told me that you only met here, in the club?” Chris says questioningly. “What would a shy man like him be doing with you, when your first meeting had you stripping on stage?”

“Maybe not shy,” Viktor concedes, a gleam beginning to show in his eyes as the performance on stage slowly nears its end. “More…reserved, and unintentionally flirtatious.”

“ _Unintentionally?_ ” Chris asks, a curious and amused quirk to his lips as he watches Viktor tugging the curtain closed again to get ready for his own turn on the stage. “How so?”

“He’s already confessed to loving watching me when I perform,” Viktor admits, smiling at the intrigued noise Chris makes in response. “He says I’m beautiful, that he can never take his eyes off of me. I’m the only reason he keeps coming back, even if he’s never been the type to go clubbing much.” He pauses and Chris raises an eyebrow, interest piqued at the softer tone of Viktor’s voice, “He called me his muse, Chris. And he’s never even tried doing anything with me.”

“Oh, you’ve got it bad, _mon cher_ ,” Chris hums, to which Viktor breathes out a lovesick sigh. “And you _haven’t_ touched him yet? I’m impressed by your self-control.”

“I always tell him that it’s okay to touch me whenever I give him a lap dance, and he never does,” Viktor says, bordering into a grumble as he folds his arms over his clothed chest. “I’ve tried subtly and directly giving him my number too, but he’s such a gentleman that he always rejects my offers because he thinks I’m just being _polite_. Polite, Chris! And he’s so stubborn that no explanation I can make ever gets through to him!”

“And you’ve told him, directly, that you’re interested in him romantically?”

Viktor dons a thoughtful look at that. “I…didn’t think I’d have to? I would think it was obvious, given by how I practically throw myself at him.”

Chris gives him an unamused look. “And did you ever stop to think that maybe he thinks you’re just doing your _job_? Which you _are?_ ”

Viktor’s jaw drops at that, expression gobsmacked as the cheers from the other side of the curtain start to rise in volume. “I-”

Chris rolls his eyes, finishing with a sigh. “Think on it later,” he insists, dragging Viktor off and away from the curtains as they sweep open to reveal their coworker, his thong keeping together the mess of money around his hips. “For now, you’ve got a performance to make.”

Viktor looks at him, wide-eyed, before nodding his agreement through the fading shock on his face. Almost as though transforming before his eyes, Viktor turns his head to one side with enough force that his hair temporarily sweeps away from his face, and he says with a lazy, sultry smile,

“ _Time to put on a show._ ”

 

* * *

 

> **phichit+chu:** yuuri. pls. ur hurting me with how slow ur going with the slow burn
> 
> **phichit+chu:** it’s been MONTHS! This is torturing ME
> 
> **y-katsuki:** A slow burn implies that we’re getting anywhere, and i’m not stupid enough to try and ask him out.
> 
> **y-katsuki:** Maybe you should stop investing time in my imaginary love life?
> 
> **phichit+chu:** yuuuuuuuri
> 
> **phichit+chu:** i came over last time, remember?? i watched viktor give you that lapdance
> 
> **y-katsuki:** Please stop
> 
> **phichit+chu:** and trust me, that was not the look of a man who’s dancing just to get his cash
> 
> **y-katsuki** : As if you’d actually know?? They’re paid to perform, Phichit-kun. _Perform_. Acting interested isn’t that difficult
> 
> **y-katsuki:** Besides, I’m not here to pine. I really do think he’s beautiful
> 
> **y-katsuki:** It’s not like it’s that bizarre for an artist to find his muse in a strip club, especially given what my skill sets are
> 
> **phichit+chu:** you may have come for your art at first, but you’re staying for the man, yuuri
> 
> **y-katsuki:** Because he inspires me. We already talked about this.
> 
> **phichit+chu:** 5 bucks says he’ll ask you out at some point bc he can’t wait for you anymore
> 
> **y-katsuki:** 5 bucks says you’re wrong
> 
> **phichit+chu:** we’ll see about that!

 

“Yuuri!”

Yuuri looks up from his phone, pasting on a strained smile as he watches Viktor swiftly make his way to his table. “Hi, Viktor,” he greets, putting away his phone before Viktor can get a peek at his best friend nosing in on his business. Sincerely, he says, “You were beautiful, like always.”

“I’m glad,” Viktor says, the relief clear on his face. The sweet look on his face is at odds with his actions when he moves to straddle Yuuri’s lap for a dance, but Yuuri has, surprisingly, become somewhat immune to his previous explosive embarrassment at Viktor’s…seemingly inherent sensuality.

He honestly doesn’t know how he managed it, given how undeniably sexy Viktor is no matter the time of day, but he’s glad that he’s not as embarrassingly shy as he used to be that first time Viktor offered to give him a lap dance as an excuse to talk.

Smile oddly expectant as he rolls his hips over Yuuri’s lap, Viktor says, “That performance was for you, so I was hoping you’d like it.”

Yuuri chooses to ignore that first half of Viktor’s statement, lest he implode from his own shock. “I think I’d find you beautiful no matter what you do,” he admits, smiling when Viktor’s sultry swaying stutters to a halt at his words.

Viktor’s face is a charming pink when he says with a bright smile, “Really?”

Yuuri smiles, and he hopes to whatever god is out there that the affection isn’t as obvious on his face as he feels it is. “Of course.”

“Then, will you go out with me?”

Yuuri blinks, cold shock settling in his chest as he tries to parse Viktor’s words. “Go out..?” he parrots, confused.

“Be my boyfriend?” Viktor says, a strange, almost hopeful look on his face, as if that’s enough of an explanation for the non sequitur that Viktor had initially blurted out.

He sputters. “Wh- what? Why?”

“Because I like you,” Viktor says, matter-of-factly, like it makes any sense that he’d confess to Yuuri.

(It doesn’t. It makes absolutely _no sense at all_.)

It takes him a moment before he gets back to reality, and a moment looks to be just enough time for Viktor to wind himself up into a ramble.

“-and I think you’ve got a hidden grace to you, I don’t understand why you try so hard to hide it all the time, I really think it’s beautiful. You’re beautiful, and your humility makes it all the more charming, and I genuinely, sincerely like you. I hope you’ll give me a chance.”

“Ah,” Yuuri blurts out, shaken and pink-faced as Viktor comes to a halt in his rambling.

“Ah?” Viktor repeats, looking hopeful still.

“You really,” he pauses to take in a slow exhale, watching and admiring how beautiful Viktor looks, never mind the fact that this entire confession is happening on his lap. “You really want me to be your boyfriend?”

“Yes please,” Viktor chirps with an eager nod, looking down at Yuuri with a smile that could rival the sun in its brightness- Yuuri actually _squints_ behind his glasses at the sight of him. “Can I..?”

Yuuri blinks at him. “Can you what?”

Viktor raises his hands, palms in a cupping gesture as he looks at Yuuri. That doesn’t really answer anything, and Yuuri is vaguely nervous about what it is Viktor wants- a kiss, maybe? A touch? It’s terrifying to think that someone as beautiful as Viktor could ever want and, of his own volition, _choose_ to touch Yuuri for desire’s sake, but…if he were to be honest, there’s a thrill to it that he can’t quite deny.

He’s always had a love for things that surprise him; who is he to say no now that the man that he likes is asking something of him?

“Okay,” he says, nodding with a shy smile.

Viktor looks happy at his acquiescence, though that doesn’t seem to be enough to describe the expression on his face. There’s a purity to it, an overwhelming quality to the joy in his face, that Yuuri can’t help a shaky breath when Viktor finally reaches out to cup his cheeks in his palms. “Viktor,” he murmurs, eyes falling half-shut as Viktor leans forward to press their foreheads together.

“Yuuri,” Viktor whispers back, almost reverent as he traces circles with his thumb over Yuuri’s cheeks. “Say yes, please. Tell me that you’re okay with this, that you want me.”

“I think I’ve always wanted you,” Yuuri confesses, red-faced and entirely honest as he watches the trembling and joyful smile grow on Viktor’s lips.

“So you’ll be-”

“I’ll be your boyfriend,” he interrupts before Viktor can finish, grin growing on his own face when Viktor laughs and turns his head away just so he can embrace him. He raises his own arms to wrap them around Viktor’s waist, finally giving in to temptation after _months_ of denying himself the desire to touch, and squeezes Viktor close enough that they both giggle with soft excitement.

“This feels like a dream,” Yuuri confesses, smiling widely at the feel of Viktor nuzzling into his temple.

“If it is,” Viktor begins, pressing a quick kiss to the crown of Yuuri’s head and giving him _butterflies_ , “then I never want to wake up.”

Yuuri laughs.

“Didn’t think I’d get my first boyfriend in a strip club, though,” he says, watching as Viktor pulls away to give him an amused smile. He flusters when he realizes how rude his words could’ve sounded, immediately making to apologize with, “Not that there’s anything wrong with that! This is, uh-”

“I’d be offended, but you _did_ just say that I’m your first boyfriend,” Viktor teases, smile wide on his face as he lightly pinches Yuuri in the cheek. “I’m too happy to complain. And I understand- it’s hardly romantic that I confessed while giving you a lap dance.”

“You’re barely dancing,” Yuuri points out, to which Viktor laughs.

“Guess not,” he purrs, rising back to his knees and setting his hands on both of Yuuri’s shoulders as he starts a slow grind, “but I could always remedy that..?”

Yuuri groans a quiet curse in his native language at the slight brush of Viktor’s groin against his chest, his own hands falling ( _finally_ ) to the slight curve of Viktor’s hips. Viktor doesn’t stop there either, going so far as to do a slow roll of his hips while lowering himself enough that Yuuri can feel the heat of his body on his thighs.

Far be it from him to stop this _now._

“Please,” he bites out, helpless as Viktor slides his hands up to crane his head back, making him submit in the gentlest, sweetest way as he lowers himself to a grind against Yuuri’s lap.

Viktor grins, Cheshire-like and pleased with himself, and Yuuri is far, far too gone to even try and deny him this.

“It would be my pleasure, _Yuuri._ ”

 

* * *

 

 

It’s a few weeks later, when Yuuri has finally gathered enough courage to follow Viktor into his apartment, that things come to a head. They haven’t slept together in the euphemistic sense yet, Yuuri choosing to delay it for the sake of his own sanity, but they’ve managed to get to a high enough level of intimacy that cuddling in bed is okay. It definitely helps that Makkachin, Viktor’s cute silver-beige poodle, sleeps in the bed with them, giving Yuuri a sense of comfort that he doesn’t really have to _do_ anything.

It’s probably why Viktor feels comfortable enough to mention the one thing Yuuri has always managed to evade whenever he visited the club to watch Viktor perform.

“You never told me just what it is I’m your muse for, Yuuri,” Viktor tells him one night, his head pillowed on Yuuri’s chest as Yuuri scrolls through Instagram on his phone.

Yuuri’s heart skips a beat. He peeks down at Viktor, notices him watching curiously but without suspicion, and he sighs. He’s thankful, at least, for the blanket of comfort the darkness provides in hiding his flushed face.

“I could tell you, but,” he lets his voice trail into silence, nervous smile on his face as he feels Viktor staring avidly at him, “I think I’d prefer to keep it a surprise.”

“A surprise?” Viktor parrots, interest a bright gleam in his eyes as he twists to lie fully on top of Yuuri, chin propped up on his interlaced fingers. “Will I get to see it at some point?”

Yuuri smiles; he can only hope that it doesn’t look as strained as he feels it does.

“Someday, maybe.”

 

* * *

 

 

“Someday, maybe” comes a month later, terrifyingly enough, when Phichit offers to accompany Viktor to the competition he’s participating in.

It had gone a little like this:

 

_“Phichit-kun, I think this is a terrible idea,” Yuuri says, eyes wide with anxiety at the very thought of Phichit accompanying his boyfriend_ (and that’s still surprising, the realization that someone loves (!) him enough to want to be his anything) _while watching him perform on stage._

_“It’s a great idea! I’m sure he’ll be so awestruck that he’ll forget how to words when he sees you,” Phichit argues, smile wide and cheery as he gives Yuuri’s shoulders a little shake. It’s a testament to their close friendship that Yuuri would let Phichit be so close, but it can get a little annoying when Phichit keeps abusing his power._

_Like now._

_“”How to words”,” Yuuri parrots, sounding mildly nervous as he runs a hand through his hair. “What if he thinks I’m an embarrassment? What if he thinks it’s ridiculous I’m joining these kinds of competitions-”_

_“Yuuri, honestly,” Phichit sighs, giving his shoulders a squeeze before letting him go in favor of holding both of his hands and giving them a light squeeze. “From what I’ve been hearing from you, and from him,” Yuuri gives him a horrified look at the reminder that his best friend and boyfriend are in close communication with each other, “all I know is that he’d love you. No matter what you do, and how you do it, all I know is that he’ll be extremely supportive!”_

_“I might puke if he cheers me on,” Yuuri confesses, frazzled as he gives Phichit’s hands a squeeze back. “I mean, I guess it’s more likely that he’ll be supportive, but that’s still kind of scary. He’s too…enthusiastic? I’m kind of scared he’ll bring banners or something.”_

_Phichit pouts. “Would you really deny him the chance to support you like that?”_

_“Well, no,” Yuuri admits, sheepish smile replacing the anxious look on his face as he lets Phichit’s hands go to rub a hand over his face. “I think it would be sweet, a little bit, even if that kind of loud support has never been my thing.”_

_“And if he thinks it’s sexy..?” Phichit needles, earning him a laugh and a smack of a pillow on his arm. “Hey, I’m just saying!”_

_“We’ll see about that when the competition comes, Phichit-kun.”_

_Phichit laughs, grin wide and bright as he nudges Yuuri in the side with an elbow. “That’s the spirit!”_

And now, here he is, undressed and down to his holographic booty shorts as he stands on stage, one hand raised in a grip around the pole before him and the other arm on level with his chest as he reaches to touch his shoulder.

He looks out to the stage and beyond the judges, sees Viktor’s gaping face in the crowd beside an enthusiastic-looking Phichit, and gives a quiet sigh of resignation despite the quiet thrill that goes through his entire body.

“ _Someday, maybe_ ,” he had said.

As he turns around the pole and gets a good grip to start climbing up on it, he thinks of how he’d hidden _this_ little secret for the sake of keeping some semblance of privacy and quiet in his now-shared life with his boyfriend. He wasn’t particularly ashamed of his skill as he was just hoping to keep this one thing to himself, though he supposes it’d be inevitable for Viktor to find out if he’s actually joining _competitions_ for it.

He breathes out in an attempt at relaxation, before doing a twirl around the pole that has him upside down with his legs spread out.

_May as well be as graceful as he can be, if only just to prove how strong he really is._

* * *

 

“Yuuri.”

“Yes,” Yuuri says, smiling awkwardly as he parts from his fellow competitors by the stage to head for where Viktor is. There’s still that quiet excitement thrumming in his bones at being able to show his boyfriend just how good he is at pole sports, but there’s also a quiet nervousness threatening to break him apart that Viktor will judge him for his choices. It certainly doesn’t help when Viktor keeps staring at him like he has two heads, or like he’d just stripped on stage and danced in front of hundreds of people for the sake of winning the pole sports championship.

(He didn’t strip on stage, exactly, but he certainly didn’t feel embarrassed about twirling around a pole while naked down to his booty shorts.)

“ _Yuuri_.”

“Y-yes?” he stutters to a stop, eyes widening when Viktor marches closer to grip him by the upper half of his arms. “Viktor?”

“You were _beautiful_ ,” Viktor breathes out, looking an odd sort of enthusiastic as he gives Yuuri’s arms a light squeeze. “I knew you were graceful, I figured it in your posture and how you walk whenever we’re outside of the club, but I didn’t- I didn’t think you could do _that_. That was _amazing!_ You were amazing, Yuuri!”

Yuuri feels his face heat up at the barrage of compliments, and it certainly doesn’t help when he sees Phichit in the back cheering him on with a short sequence of gestures: a fist pump, two thumbs up, and what looks to be finger guns.

(He may or may not be thinking of ways to get back at his best friend for being so _embarrassing.)_

“Thank you,” he says, smile bright on his flushed face as Viktor lets his hands slide down to twine with Yuuri’s own. “I couldn’t have done it without you.”

“Me?” Viktor asks, blinking in bemusement.

“I was in a slump, before this. I was starting to wonder what the point was, and if there was anything more I could do with myself,” Yuuri confesses, giving a little glare when Phichit cheerfully waves from the back as a sign that he’s going on ahead. He swiftly turns his attention back to Viktor, who’s smiling in awe at him- and it’s undeserved, given how he’d only gotten his inspiration back by watching him, but that’s probably an argument for a later time. “I saw you that first time, dancing confidently on stage, and I…well, you inspired me to get back into it. To put myself a little more out there.”

“Well, you certainly put yourself out there,” Viktor teases with a raised brow. Yuuri wrinkles his nose at him and gives him a light shove using their joined hands. “What? I’m not wrong.”

“You’re not funny,” Yuuri retorts, and Viktor laughs.

“Maybe not, but I’m yours,” Viktor says proudly, blatantly ignoring the embarrassed squawk Yuuri makes in response as he tugs him into an embrace. He says, all while nuzzling a cheek into the crown of Yuuri’s head, “That’s all that matters to me, Yuuri.”

“And I got first place with you as my muse, so I guess that’s one other good thing to like about you,” Yuuri teases, smile amused and affectionate on his lips as Viktor whines his complaints at him.

“So mean, Yuuri! How could you reduce me to nothing more than a muse?”

“Hey,” he says, smiling still as he pulls away from the embrace, a scheming gleam in his eyes as Viktor gives him a confused and pouty look. It’s all the better that he doesn’t expect it, then, when Yuuri rises to his tiptoes and gives him a kiss on the lips; Viktor has always been the one to initiate their intimate touching too, so it’s double the surprise that Yuuri is kissing him now.

Viktor is frozen, mouth open in an “o” shape when Yuuri pulls back and cheeks a light pink, and Yuuri grins.

It was never in the plan to get a boyfriend, nor to get one that would be the muse for his aspirations, and it was certainly never in the plan for Viktor to find love in him either. But given their mutual love for surprises, there’s one thing that Yuuri knows won’t be a surprise:

The life they’ll be sharing will never be boring, as far as patterns go.

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by [this tweet](https://twitter.com/yahabooty/status/879780016245977088) and [this video.](https://twitter.com/KazuyaPoleDance/status/851035597741318144)
> 
> Let me know if you liked it, or if u have any favorite parts! Thank you so much for reading! ♥♥


End file.
